This Is Legends, What'd You Expect
is the third episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Hephaestus Back at camp, Jerome feels stupid for not voting with the majority. He is very annoyed with the other Hephaestus members but he has to work his power to stay. Because if he doesn't, he is the next one to go. Chelsea, Xing Li and Aitor are sitting at the beach. The three are currently aligned with each other. Jerome joins the three and asks them to forgive him for voting Casey. Xing Li says it's fine, she thinks everyone makes stupid mistakes at certain times. Chelsea tries not to laugh while Aitor doesn't seem to get Xing Li's comment. Jerome keeps himself quiet and smiles, passing. He makes a confessional, saying that Xing Li is a giant b*tch. In the forest, Pamela and Casey are talking. Casey thanks Pamela for staying loyal and approaches her for a final two alliance. Pamela says she already thought they were aligned and adds that she's willing to work with her as long as it benefits her game. As Pamela looks at her right, she sees something laying on the ground. She tells Casey to go because she needs to take a pee and Casey leaves. As she left, Pamela quickly runs towards the item and learns that she has found an Curse Idol. This idol doesn't negate the votes cast against the idol player, this idol negates all votes casted for the person that receives the vote from the idol player. Pamela has to re-read it three times to understand it. She knows what she has to do, she needs to make someone find it and let them believe it is a real idol. Back at the beach, Chelsea, Xing Li and Aitor are still talking. Joseph joins the group and says he feels terrible about last tribal council. Chelsea, who sees Joseph as her closest ally in the game, tells him to stay confident and don't let anyone run over him. Joseph puts on a fake smile and makes an confessional, stating that Chelsea is fully packed in his plan to domination. Aphrodite Aphrodite is still a peaceful place. The group decided to take breakfast together. Afterwards, everyone went their own way. Caleb, Marius, Jakey, Quinn and Heather are sitting together. Caleb feels like this is the group of people he really wants to work with. He finds Lewis boring and Soundos rather explosive. Quinn agrees with Caleb, openly stating that she isn't a big fan of Soundos either. After the conversation, Jakey and Heather go their own way. Heather tells Jakey that they're in the perfect position. Soundos and Lewis are obviously on the outs but if they wanna make a move against Marius, Caleb or Quinn then they actually have the votes to do so. They have a big variation of options. Jakey feels like they are on top of the tribe finally. Soundos and Lewis are sitting at the beach. Soundos brings back some flashbacks from Generations. Lewis laughs as Soundos talks about her vote-off, where she got eliminated with only one vote against her. The two bond however Lewis sometimes find Soundos a little bit annoying. Challenge Aphrodite arrives at the challenge, followed by Hephaestus. Jakey, Quinn and Caleb look with a big open mouth as they notice Robin got booted. Soundos shouts "WHAT?!" and Heather grins. Jeff confirms Robin got voted out and asks why Soundos reacted that extreme. Soundos replies by saying that Robin is one of the best players and she didn't expect the villains to be that stupid to vote for their strongest player. The Hephaestus tribe looks offended. Pamela answers that she should mind her own messed up business, making the villains laugh. Jeff then announces the challenge. For this challenge, a ball will be thrown into the water. Two duo's from each tribe need to get the ball and throw it into their basket. However, there can be only one duo getting the ball which means that they have to fight. The tribe that scores five points (which means winning five matches) win immunity and are safe from the vote. First up are Casey and Pamela vs. Soundos and Heather. Girls ready? GO! Soundos swims as fast as she can, looking like a okra with spasm. Soundos is the first to reach the ball. Pamela jumps on her while Casey pulls Soundos' hair. Soundos screams. Pamela tells Soundos to let the ball go and pulls it to her, grabbing the ball. As she runs, Heather tries to attack Pamela but she punches her away with the ball. Pamela throws the ball in the basket and scores a point for Hephaestus. It's then Aitor and Joseph vs. Lewis and Marius. Boys ready? GO! The four guys run towards the ball. Joseph has to play along that he isn't physical at all to keep his status of insecure boy and decides to throw the match. As he grabs the ball, Lewis manages to take it away from him, making Caleb and Jakey shout in excitement. Aitor runs after Lewis but gets taken down by Marius. Lewis throws the ball in the basket and scores for Aphrodite. The score is 1-1 now. Jakey and Caleb manage to beat Jerome and Chelsea. Quinn and Jakey then beat Xing Li and Casey, making the score 3-1. It's then Joseph and Jerome vs. Jakey and Caleb. As they start, Joseph tells Jerome to throw the challenge. Jerome tells Joseph he's delusional but Joseph promises him safety. He has Chelsea in his pocket, she has Xing Li and Aitor. They can make a giant blindside. Jerome is overwhelmed by Joseph's confidence out of a sudden. Joseph begs him to play along and Jerome decides to do so. The boys go into it and lose, making the score 4-1. Aphrodite is in a great mood while Hephaestus is in a terrible mood. Casey says that they'll probably lose. Aitor tries to keep the good vibe without any luck. The next battle is Quinn and Soundos vs. Xing Li and Chelsea. Girls ready? GO! Everyone's cheering for their team while the girls fight it out. Xing Li and Quinn jump at each other while Soundos and Chelsea battle it out for the final point. Soundos manages to shake Chelsea off the ball, causing her to grab it and run towards the basket. Soundos throws and hits, making it five points which means - APHRODITE WINS IMMUNITY! Aphrodite Everyone's in an extremely good mood after their second victory. However, that disappears as soon as Soundos starts to brag about her victory. She tells her victory in details to her tribemates who aren't looking forward to her stories. Heather and Jakey are sitting in the shelter. Lewis joins the two and says he's glad to be immune because he thought he would go home if they lose. Jakey is surprised to hear that. Lewis says that he thinks Soundos is dragging him down and he might have to let Soundos go. Heather nods while Jakey feels for Lewis. Caleb, Marius and Quinn are joking about Soundos and her "victory speech". Caleb stands up and does an imitation of Soundos. Quinn then becomes Pamela and says the same thing the real Pamela did during the challenge. Marius cries of laughter. Hephaestus While Aphrodite is having fun, the tension is real at Hephaestus. Casey feels sick to her stomach as they lost again. Chelsea takes Pamela with her in the forest and asks what she's doing tonight. Pamela answers that taking out Jerome would be the best for now. Chelsea says that there is a plan to blindside Casey and she hopes she will keep it between them. She says that she and Joseph have been talking about it. Pamela frowns. She feels like something isn't right. Casey is her closest ally in this game and she's not going to let them take control easily. Pamela goes into the forest and places her Cursed Idol in a perfect position to find. She then takes Jerome inside the forest and makes up a story about not knowing what to do. She brings him to the place where the idol is placed. Jerome tells Pamela that he would be willing to work with her. Pamela agrees and then leaves. Jerome sees the idol and quickly grabs it, checking if Pamela's gone. Jerome laughs villainous. But Pamela is laughing even more as she sees Jerome finding the idol from a distance. At the beach, Joseph, Xing Li, Aitor and Chelsea are talking about the possibility to vote out Casey. Joseph, Aitor and Chelsea are all on board but Xing Li says nothing, as she's in the alliance with Casey and Pamela and she trusts them more. Xing Li lies that she is on board but in fact, she will be snitching. Xing Li heads to Casey, who just got informed by Pamela about what's happening. Xing Li tells the girls that Casey is the target tonight. Casey isn't scared after what Pamela told her. Pamela knows she can trust Xing Li and tells her what she has found and did to Jerome. Xing Li laughs hysterically. The only thing that needs to happen is to have Jerome play the idol tonight. Tribal Council The Hephaestus tribe arrives at tribal council and look at Jeff. Jeff asks Joseph how it feels to have played the game right after his last season. Joseph lies and says his last season was a big mess and that he never really got to play so he's happy he got this second chance. Jeff then asks Chelsea and Pamela if former winners are targeted now that Robin is voted out. Pamela answers by saying that she ain't scared and that she won't go home. She says it's pretty clear who goes. Chelsea looks at Pamela. Jeff then asks Casey how she feels after receiving two votes last tribal council. Casey answers she knows she will receive them once again, looking at Jerome. Jerome quickly looks around him, having the feeling he's getting played by Chelsea who is blushing. The players then vote. As Jeff asks for the hidden immunity idol, Jerome stands up. Joseph smiles while Chelsea looks surprised. The three girls that are on the bottom, for now, put on a pokerface. Jerome plays his idol. Jeff says it's a real... CURSED idol. Everyone looks surprised except for Pamela, Xing Li and Casey. Jeff states the rules of the Cursed Idol, which are that the player who received the vote from the idol player will have his or hers votes negated. Jerome frowns and asks what the f*ck is happening. Joseph has no idea either. Aitor and Chelsea look at each other and shrug. Jeff says that whoever Jerome voted, just became immune. Jerome laughs surprised, being openly amazed and angry at the same time. Jerome looks around him and as he looks at Pamela, she says that this is legends, asking him what he expected. Jerome points his middle-finger at Pamela who points it back at him. Jeff then decides to read the votes. . . . . Casey (Does Not Count) . . . . Casey (Does Not Count) . . . . Casey (Does Not Count) . . . . Casey (Does Not Count) . . . . . . . . Jerome Jerome is seen swearing, grabbing his bags as he's feeling upset and furious. . . . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Legends . . . . . . . . Jerome (3-0) As Jerome grabbed his stuff, he gets his torch snuffed and walks away. Chelsea looks at Xing Li and feels sad she betrayed her. She then looks at Joseph and Aitor and gives them the 'we tried' look. Pamela smiles, same as Xing Li and Casey. Votes Pamela voted Jerome: "You're such a dumb cow, this went way easier than it should've been. Keep your eyes open, and act like the mastermind you claim to be. Ciao and give Robin some kisses from me at the pre-jury house. Will see you at Day 39 when I win the million dollars." Casey voted Jerome: "If you play the idol, then this move is going down in the books of Survivor history, category most ICONIC blindsides ever. You need credit for turning these people against me, but guess what? It didn't freaking work. You lost, I win. Unless you don't play that damn idol, then I might be screwed. But you will, because you are a arrogant ***hole." Xing Li voted Jerome: "If I have to betray one alliance in order to stay strong with my other, then I will gladly do that. I will get blood on my hands, but I'm experienced with blood. Dragon's are full of them." Jerome voted Casey: "Big mouth, black heart, annoying voice, should I continue? Millions of reasons to boot you. Also, this is for you Robin. They ain't getting rid off me that easy." Chelsea voted Casey: "Unfortunately, we never really bonded. So when this plan came across, I had to make work of it. That's how the ball rolls in this game. See you later, girly." Aitor voted Casey: "Ever since All-Stars I have great respect for you. And if I respect you, it means I have to vote you out." Joseph voted Casey: "Jerome dislikes you, you dislike Jerome. Chelsea dislikes you, gets betrayed by Xing Li who is a rat, proves she's close with Casey and will get votes from Chelsea and Aitor for betraying them. With other words, much targets, much fights but I will stay unharmed. Bye bye, Casey." Final Words "Cursed Idol? What the hell. And I thought by myself that idol was laying there way too pretty to be an HIDDEN immunity idol. Someone put it there to trick me, and it must have been that bloody hell of a b*tch named Pamela. I hate being played, and I went way too early. The best players are leaving early this season, look at the people who left. But I'll be back and come out STRONGER!" - Jerome, 14th Place For Jerome's exit interview, click; The After Survivor Show: Episode 3